


Corporal's Cadet ( Levi x Reader )

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Corporal's Cadet ( Levi x Reader )

                                                                                           
  
You were pathetic. A soldier? (Y/n) (L/n) was a good for nothing piece of shit. You had do save humanity, but you couldn't even balance yourself on the 3DMG... Once you tried to kill a titan and that move just ended with you looking into death's eyes. Your blades broke into little pieces and the titan caught you with it's huge hand. You injured yourself and just when your head was going to get bitten off, you were saved by Mikasa.  
  
You still had nightmares about the Trost attack... How the colossal titan left a huge hole in the big mighty wall. What could you do? Slow your friends down? Why were you in the Survey Corps? To get yourself killed on the first expedition? This was insanity... You wanted to be in your house with your mother and father... You were scared... You didn't want to die... Not yet.  
  
At night you would sneak out from your dorm and train. It was funny how you always ended up with a bruise on your arm or on your leg.  
  
"What are you, Cadet (L/n)?" You often remembered asking yourself that question. What could you possibly do, that others couldn't? Even Eren, being the idiot he was he had talent that you could never doubt! How did you even graduate?  
  
To say this shortly, you were in depression. Fuck depression you even thought about suicide several times! This was not in your nature. Where did the cheerful girl go? So many fucking questions...  
  
Well one day you decided something and it was probably the worst and the best decision in your life. You knocked on the corporal's office door  
  
"Name, Rank, Business" A deep voice answered  
  
"Cadet (L/n), Sir... I-I have a favor to ask you, Sir..." You mumbled the last part and you doubted he heard something  
  
"Come in" Was all he said as you started to shake, your heartbeat faster than the speed of sound. You slowly opened the door and walked inside, standing in front of his desk and saluting.  
  
"What favor you want to ask?" He asked furrowing his brows  
  
"Please train me, Sir!" You said with a little blush  
  
"Tch. Explain yourself, Cadet" Corporal Levi's voice was now stricter  
  
"Corporal Levi... I believe I will get myself killed on the first expedition and I do not wish to die!" You said with confidence. Corporal's grey eyes shined with a little silver and you could clearly see the amusement in them.  
  
  
~Corporal Levi training Reader - chan! x3~  
  
  
"What exactly you can't do, (L/n)?" He asked walking towards the training grounds and you following behind him  
  
"I can't even properly balance myself, Sir" You said looking down  
  
"Let's just start with you killing the wooden titans and you will get used to balancing yourself in no time" Levi said with an emotionless tone  
  
"Y-yes, Sir!" You smiled even thought Levi couldn't see it  
  
"If you have your 3DMG ready you can start" Levi said with his emotionless face  
  
"Alright" You said hesitantly getting ready to fly into the forest  
  
"Go" Was all corporal said and you took off to search for wooden titans. It was really hard for you to not start swinging around so you started to move around slowly and you saw the first titan. With the swords ready you slashed through it's "Nape" and looked back to see Levi with a bored face not even looking at you  
  
Well as always you took a bad decision as your face was met with one of the trees and you fell down, groaning and whining.  
  
"Will you care to explain why did you randomly thought it would be a nice idea to look at me, brat?" Levi was beside you out of nowhere as you awkwardly laughed, hanging in a bad position with your maneuver gear.  
  
"I just wanted to se-" You were cut off by the short man  
  
"Do you know what would happen with you in a battle if you would 'Just wanted to see?' " Levi asked with narrowed eyes  
  
"I would get myself killed, Sir..." You murmured with a sad face  
  
"Now untangle yourself and try again, brat" He said quickly  
  
"Y-yes, Sir!" You saluted as best as you could and untangled the 3DMG hooks and got ready  
  
"Go" Corporal Levi said again and you did the same thing; Flied gracefully through the air and spotting the wooden titan. You remembered the move Mikasa once did, so you hooked your 3DMG to the tree that was closest to the titan. The grasp on your blades was painfully tight and you did a spin; Loving how the nape flew out of the titan as you smiled. Forgetting the fact you were flying towards a huge tree, your face was yet again met with it. Oh how much you loved forest!  
  
Groaning and holding your, already swollen cheek you looked at Levi who clicked his tongue from irritation as you awkwardly smiled  
  
"You really are pathetic, (L/n)" Levi stated and your face turned into one of a dying fish's  
  
"I am sorry, sir... This is just not mine..." You said embarrassed  
  
"For wasting my time, run 50 laps, brat" Levi said with a bored voice and you lost all your hope of becoming and actual soldier  
  
"Tomorrow we will continue training" He murmured just quiet enough for you to hear as your face shined  
  
"Y-Yes, Sir!" You saluted and you started to run your laps, leaving the short man looking at you  
  
  
~ The Next Day ~  
  
"Ugh... What's going on?" You opened your eyes slowly, looking at the walls of the room you never seen before  
  
"You're in the infirmary, because you passed out" Levi said leaning against the wall  
  
"After how many laps?" You asked thinking you ran twice more than what Levi asked you to  
  
"After ten laps" He said with a serious face and you face-palmed  
  
"So not only your Titan killing skills, but your stamina is also shit" Levi said and clicked his tongue  
  
"I am so sorry, Sir. That's why I asked for your and only your help" You looked at him with a pleading face  
  
"Tch... Get your ass up, get ready and meet me in the training grounds. Exactly after 5 minutes." Levi stated and left you. Your face was decorated by a big smile  
  
  
~ Training with the Midget <3 ~  
  
You were running towards Corporal Levi and you saluted when you finally stood beside him  
  
"Tch... Almost late..." Levi mumbled as your face said "I'm Sorry"  
  
"Alright, (L/n). How many sit ups can you make?" He asked uninterested  
  
"Oh, I am happy you asked that! two days ago I finally reached eight!" You said confidently and Levi's face dropped  
  
"Eight?! Is that your best?!" Levi's eyes were wide with anger and you slowly nodded. Levi's face was emotionless again as he flipped you over and you landed on your back with an "OUCH!". Levi comfortably put his ass on your feet and his hands on your knees, atop he put his chin and looked at you with a bored face  
  
"S-sir... What are you doing?" You asked stuttering and your face a deep shade of red  
  
"Start doing sit ups. Now. You will do twenty." Levi stated and his eyes shined a dangerous silver color as you quickly nodded.  
  
You were most likely sure the Corporal was enjoying how you were struggling after the 6th sit up, but when you reached 15 you turned into an animal that was dying in agony while giving birth. You wished that Levi would tell you to stop and get some rest, because you deserved it, but no... He watched you trying to do the last five sit ups... What an asshole!  
  
"And twenty. Not that hard, yes, Cadet (L/n)?" Levi asked and you could have sworn you saw him smirk, but you were almost unconscious so you were not sure....  
  
"How many push ups can you handle?" Levi asked amused  
  
"F-five" You answered, out of breath and panting  
  
"You will do Fifteen if you don't want to get your ass kicked" Corporal stated with a bored face and you groaned  
  
  
~A long, long Timeskip ~  
  
  
"And three-hundred" Levi said with a small smile as you fist pumped in the air  
  
"OH YEAAAAH~ AFTER WEEKS OF TRAINING I AM A BAD ASS TITAN KILLER!" You shouted while jumping around. You quickly caught your (F/c) Shirt and pulled it up, revealing your six pack with a smirk  
  
"Just touch it, Corporal Short stack! It's as hard as you were yesterday, looking at my ass while I was training!" You started giggling and Levi blushed just a little bit. Out of nowhere he pulled his white button up shirt to reveal his eight pack and your face was a deep crimson color  
  
"Corporal Levi what the hell are you doing?!" You asked covering your face  
  
"Not impressed by your six pack, (L/n)" Levi said with a smirk and he pulled his shirt down. You two sat down on the bench to talk about the upcoming expedition and to get some rest after working out.  
  
Sitting in awkward silence was the worst thing that could happen with you. Mostly when it was with an attractive man, but you had to worry about more serious things, like the expedition. Even if Levi himself said you were ready... You were not ready.  
  
"Hey, (L/n)" Levi said looking to the side and you hummed as a sign you were listening  
  
"Do you regret your decision to join the Survey Corps?" He asked a bit hesitantly  
  
"Yes I do" Was all you answered with a smile and Levi's eyes widened  
  
"But... You changed that, Corporal! I have no one in the Regiment aside from you and I can die as a happy person, when I know I can call you my one and only _Friend,_ Sir!" You said with tears in your eyes. Levi's face was something between shock and happiness, but most parts of these emotions were still locked behind his emotionless personality  
  
"Just call me Levi, brat! But only when we are alone" Levi said and crossed his arms, looking to the side  
  
"Si- I mean Levi! A-are you blushing?" Your face went bright as you started to laugh and giggle. "Humanity's strongest is BLUSHING!" You squealed as you started  running towards Hanji to tell her about this rare occasion that just happened  
  
"O-Oi! (L/n)! Get back here, shithead!" Levi shouted and he started running after you  
  
  
~ The expedition day~  
  
  
You were riding with the Special Operations Squad with Levi. When you asked Erwin what was the reason, of you being with these amazing soldiers, all he answered was "Levi asked me to". It was hard to believe in that, but you found yourself falling for the raven haired male. You were waiting for all of this to end, so you could tell him "Levi... I Love You!", but for now you could only stare at his back  
  
Some dangerous aberrant with a form of a female, trailing after your squad was not what made you happy. You were shaking with fear even if you knew that you could kill it. Humanity's strongest was the person that taught you everything! You could destroy the titan with a single swift movement, but... The fear was still present... The feeling that soon something terrible would happen was hunting you and your soul.  
  
By every passing second you were getting more confident with the idea that all of you would die on this expedition, but you had to fight, right? For humanity! For Levi!  
  
  
~ Squad Levi vs Female Titan ~  
  
  
You would die here and now... You could feel it... And you were so scared. You had to tell Levi about your true feelings! B-but... Eld was bitten into two pieces and spit out by the Female titan like some disgusting food... Tears covered your vision and you flew towards the beast with a battle cry not forgetting so scream "Levi!", because killing titans reminded you of him...  
  
You went towards the eyes it regenerated, but it caught you with it's mouth... Just like Eld... Your arm was in her mouth and when she bit down, you let out a scream of pure agony... Your body hit the ground and all you could remember was Auruo and Petra screaming "(Y/n)!" And how Female titan's foot squished your body... Oh how painful it was... Physically, but Mentally, you were destroyed...  
  
  
~ Levi finding his Squad dead ~  
  
  
Levi flew through the forest, looking at the dead body of Gunther, Eld, Auruo. His heart was broken when he saw Petra. She was so young! Her life was wasted, like any other in the Regiment, but what Levi saw then, changed his life forever. He would never be the same person again...  
  
Your body was mangled, scattered about in separate pieces, like a fly that flew in a house and got killed. Blood everywhere... Your face was not even yours anymore. Oh, the disaster Levi's eyes saw that day... He could easily say your death was his worst nightmare, but the state your body was in at the moment, was far beyond any nightmares. This was hell.  
  
  
~ Several days after the Female titan was caught ~  
(I dare everyone to listen to this while reading!  
[www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7ZPda…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7ZPdaqxsnU) )  
  
  
Levi sat behind his desk doing paperwork like always. Many would say that he hasn't changed after that expedition. Well yes, he was still the emotionless bastard he always was, but after that terrible day, he found himself crying while sleeping. He felt ashamed... Not because he cried! No... Because he couldn't save the only person he valued. He failed in his life. The only quest he had in this life was failed...  
  
 _'Do you have a dream, (Y/n)?'  
  
'Of course I do, Levi! Everyone has a one!'  
  
'What is your dream?'  
  
'My dream is to see the world without the Titans! And when they will be gone and when I will have a husband and little children... I will come to you and tell you 'Thank You!', Levi! You made my life worth something!'_  
  
Levi's eyes were filled with tears as he remembered your joyful face. How your (H/l) (H/c) Hair would sway behind you when you trained. How your (E/c) Eyes would sparkle when he told you something nice and kind  
  
 _'What is your dream, Levi?'  
  
'My dream is to... I will tell you my dream after this expedition, (L/n). You better fucking survive it.'_  
  
Levi's cheeks were decorated with his tears as he murmured the words of how he would free this world from Titans, just because you wanted to do so. He wished to come to you and tell **_You_** "Thank you!"  
  
 _'Do you regret your decision to join the Survey Corps?'  
  
'Yes I do'_  
  
'But... You changed that, Corporal! I have no one in the Regiment aside from you and I can die as a happy person, when I know I can call you my one and only Friend, Sir!'  
  
Yes... Because you were his friend... No... More than a friend... You were the _Corporal's Cadet..._


End file.
